What a disaster!
by thecoldprincess
Summary: Give me my pants! You're wearing the wrong one!" Takao grumbled as he walked around the room fiddling over and over again..."1 HOUSE"... Can you imagine how far the disaster would go? r&r tnx!
1. What a disaster! Chapter1

Note: Another fic! (hmm... Shucks, I've been doing 6 fanfics all in all and bet that's hard!) I just can't help writing fics if I feel that many ideas had just popped out of my mind!  
  
Ei, I just want to thank Hakudoshi-chan for reviewing regularly. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine.  
  
It is Sunday, August 22. A perfect day to relax and take a break... Do everything you want. Relax, lie down on your bed with your most favorite crouching position and take a nap...  
  
For tomorrow would be a different one.  
  
You know why?  
  
Because it is the first day of classes. It is the beginning of another school year. The start of a whole new nature, again. Have to do a lot of school works, have to join a lot of academic commotions, extra-curricular activities whatever you call that.  
  
Two years ago, the Blade Breakers had won in the World Beyblade Championship And this year, they were still the champions. Too good for them and too bad for the Majestics.  
  
Now, they are matured enough to know their responsibilities as adolescents. They must wield persistent effort and concentrate on their studies.  
  
A blue-haired boy dressed in an indigo jacket over white chemise, and azure pants walked in to the room. The golden-brown rubber shoes he wore was a gift from Oliver during their victory party. He looked hippy on his black cap.  
  
He walked towards and spoke to the boy who has specs over a ginger-colored cap. He did not put on necktie anymore. He looked all grown-up in his tangerine V-neck slack shirt and black shorts with an orange belt not tied up, and was hanging loosely. His black waders added height to his petite body. He was sitting on a chair in front of the laptop, on a small study table.  
  
Let's take a look at the preparations our chief characters had been carrying out...  
  
"Whoa! Is this the website you have told us?" The blue-haired Takao exclaimed energetically as he looked towards tan-haired Kyouju's laptop.  
  
The website Kyouju was working on was Daitenji-san's idea intended for their fans. They are now famous, their names were published in the newspapers, they have done pictorials on magazines and they even got the chance to be seen on TV. Takao looked too pleased seeing their pictures, profiles, number of fans, votes for them and so on.  
  
They were in a room painted with blue shades. The sapphire Venetian blinds were neatly placed in front of the casements. The cool atmosphere in the room due to the air conditioner added delight to these young people. The room is big enough to engage in two or three persons. But that's only for Kyouju and Takao. The OTHERS have their own rooms.  
  
Wonder who the others are?  
  
Daitenji-san had offered a scholarship program to the five teenagers, after winning the beyblade world championship, considering that they will study in Shinsuke University just a few blocks away from THEIR house. Yes, They will live together in a SINGLE house. Can you imagine how far the disaster of living together would go?  
  
"Yes! Actually, I did not alter anything in this website especially your responses to the queries I got from a magazine. What you have answered on the questionnaire I gave you a few days ago were the ones I posted here!" Kyouju muttered, looking intently on his laptop's screen, scrutinizing each and every detail he had entered.  
  
Suddenly, A blonde lad popped out of the scene. He was wearing a red loose three-fourths shirt and pallid pedal jeans. His sallow rubber shoes have cool lashes. On his neck was a black-laced necklace with a cross pendant. He was holding a big plate of chips ahoy, and a tray of three grape juice glasses. He put those on the desk.  
  
Max is an American-Japanese blonde boy who loves his mother so much he would do anything for her. When Daitenji-san had offered him to live in Japan for the meantime together with his friends, he freaked out a bit for he wouldn't see his mother for such a long time. But Director Judy told him that it would be better if he would reside with his friends and live a normal life, instead of working in a beyblade corporation, learning architectural and electrical beyblading, which is really not his type, but Kyouju's. He just wanted to play beyblade that's all. He's open to new things and ideas but electrical energy issues are not his nature. He is an obedient boy, so he accepted Daitenji-san's offer.  
  
Next to Max who emerged is a tall Chinese young man got up in black ninja- style clothing. A mauve bandanna with a yinyang at the center was tied around his forehead. The grayish fabric laid slantingly on his left shoulder up to his waist was held tight with a silvery belt. His black footwear improved his tallness.  
  
Rei stood by Max, who was also wrapped up on the website Kyouju was working on. Rei, who lived in the mountains for a long time, would probably be so curious about this. Although he had gone to the city to seek civilization for their clan, the White Tiger Tribe, he still doesn't know a lot of modern things, how to use recent machines. He had been so active all throughout their beyblade voyage his time won't permit on learning new stuff.  
  
After Rei, a purple-haired beautiful girl carrying a tray of three glasses of orange juice dressed in violet Chinese Satin with yinyangs at both ends of her dress, entered the room followed by the lofty Russian lad, who they have voted as the trend icon during their victory party, careered his award. His get up is a green long-sleeved roll neck top and a black fleece shoes.  
  
Who was the purple-haired girl?  
  
Her name is Zhang. She was Rei's childhood friend. (A/N: If you want to know more about Zhang, please feel free to ask me. =) She's my OC.)  
  
The Russian slate-haired boy hauled a big NO when Daitenji-san asked him if he wants to live with his friends, do things with them and the like. Daitenji-san had explained to Kai that he should learn to socialize. He should not be self-governing and he shouldn't as well become too dependent to the helpers in their fantastic bastion in Russia. But still, it's a NO NO for him.  
  
Wonder how did they convince Kai?  
  
That was a hard task and Daitenji-san would have to pay for their friends just to get Kai along.  
  
But Daitenji-san did not. Instead, he thought of something else. A very good purpose and would surely make Kai bond with the group.  
  
"You're having fun here! Can I join?" Max inquired cheerfully at his friends who were looking absorbedly on what Kyouju was doing. Well, excluding Kai, who sat comfortably on the divan and was stroke on the blue ceiling. Max thought: Was he looking for a lizard... or, was it the first time he had seen a simple room like this? He just scratched his head because no one's reacting.  
  
He was about to taste one of the chips ahoy he brought along, but... unfortunately...  
  
"WHERE HAVE ALL THE CHIPS AHOY GONE?!" Max screamed at the top of his voice. They all looked at Max. Except...  
  
"Takao... had eaten all your stuff." Kai retorted, still looking above. They gazed at Takao who was nibbling the whole time, as if he didn't hear Max, or Kai's comment. He doesn't care.  
  
I forgot to mention, Max placed the plate of chips ahoy on the table NEAR Takao. That's why.  
  
"Fine, what now? You ate all my chips ahoy...!" Max sat on the bed, shoving his head on his crossed arms in a childish way. They all looked at Takao. Except for Kyouju who was reworking the voting poll on the character's page in the website.  
  
"Aren't you still aware of Takao?" Kai asked, smirking devilishly. He put his hands beneath his head. The others just laughed in a trivial manner.  
  
"Kai's right. We're all used to him." Rei responded, patting Max's shoulder.  
  
They all let out a sigh. As they all ogled at Takao, they saw his vast frown.  
  
"Yeah yeah, it's not my fault that I was born like this!" Takao waved once his right hand comically. Max raised his head and smiled at his friends. "Just kidding."  
  
They heaved a sigh... again.  
  
"Oh, so this was its emergence all over..." Kyouju said out of the blue. Now they were all interested on the website. Kai even stood up. He was at the side of his best friend.  
  
"Ei! This is the part I'm trying to open when I last checked in our website, but won't really work." Max pointed his finger at the red flashing linkage BLADE BREAKERS COUNTERS.  
  
Kyouju nodded his head repeatedly and with that excited look on his face. "FYI I have already fixed it and it works at this instant! Well, if that's what you want, very well then let's look at it!" Kyouju used the tracking ball to click the linkage. The page was already opened.  
  
There were a lot of animated GIFs on the page. They were the SD's of the blade breakers team. The background color is sea green.  
  
In bold capital letters....  
  
WHAT WOULD THE BLADE BREAKERS ANSWER IF THEY WERE ASKED QUESTIONS LIKE THESE:  
  
HEY DUDE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Max: I'm Max Mizuhara! Wazzup?! Rei: My name's Rei Kon. How are ya?? Kyouju: If you want accurate data, call it. Kyouju is the name!!! Kai: Kai Hiwatari. Takao: Ah!!! What?! You don't know me?! So pathetic of you!!! I'm Takao Kinomiya! I rock!!!  
  
Takao's eyes widened for the reason that his PRIVATE ANSWERS were issued on their OFFICIAL WEBSITE.  
  
"Shame! I didn't know you would publish this!" Takao fidgeted around the room. He's walking back and forth. His friends were just gaping at him with those dizzy looks on their shaky faces.  
  
"Haven't I told you that a while ago? I told ya I posted it here!" Kyouju replied, glancing at Takao who was still walking to and fro. "What are you worrying at the first place?"  
  
"My fans might hate me!" Takao responded, almost howling. Everybody sweat dropped. INCLUDING Kai.  
  
"I didn't know you've got fans?" Kai commented as he smiled impishly. Zhang laughed quietly, as well as everybody.  
  
"Shut up!" Takao snapped back, raising his right eyebrow at Kai. Kai screeched mischievously once more.  
  
Rei, who was exactly at the middle of the two a-few-moments-later-would- fight beybladers, extended his arms to gesture a stop to their little brawl that might lead to something big. "Guys, that's enough."  
  
Next...  
  
HOW OLD ARE YA FELLAH?  
  
Max: So you really do want to know my age, huh?? Okay... just like Takao. Rei: I'm 16. Kyouju: I'm 14 years old. If you don't believe me, calculate it starting.... Okay enough! Kai: 17. Takao: Whaddaya think?! Hmmm... I'm just 15!  
  
SILENCE.  
  
All of a sudden......  
  
"NYHAHAHAHAHA!" They all burst into laughter. Except Kai who was controlling his chuckle to stay put his composure, Zhang who was clueless of what's happening and Takao who can't relate to them. You could see a lot of question marks around his head.  
  
Kai held his tummy with his left hand still chuckling hard; Rei was rupturing a loud hoot, not even covering his mouth, which is TOTALLY opened big. Max was also bursting into laughter. He was already panting and he kept saying. "I can't take this anymore!" The saying "you couldn't laugh at a funny thing you have seen twice" doesn't apply to Kyouju, who was still laughing while he was reading those PARTICULAR LINES.  
  
Takao was entirely oblivious of what's going on, so he asked the whole gang, "What's so funny?"  
  
They said in unison... "We thought you were already 30 years old?!!!"  
  
Takao puckered his mouth. He pointed at each and everyone while saying this "Ngyehhhh?! YOU-ARE-ALL-CORNY!!!"  
  
They all grinned jokily at Takao, as usual, excluding Kai who had already recovered from the chuckling-control he did a while ago. He regained his bearing at the moment. Zhang just smiled sheepishly. Takao's eyes were jolly but he's still puckering his lips.  
  
Next...  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BRITNEY SPEARS??  
  
Max: Not the type of a wholesome feminine! Rei: She's gorgeous but a bit sophisticated. Kyouju: Well she's cute! Kai: Who is that jerk? Takao: Absolutely hot chick! Beautiful and very sexy!!! Her legs are yummy!!!  
  
They all turned their heads on Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow then did his usual stance. "Why?"  
  
Rei, Max and Takao looked at each other then said in chorus," You don't know her?" Kyouju was giggling while playing the tracking ball of the laptop. Zhang is just quiet.  
  
"What's the big deal?" The slate-haired lad asked over grimly. He leaned on the wall then closed his eyes, and of course, don't forget the typical stance.  
  
Rei held Zhang's hand then put his other hand on Zhang's waist. Zhang blushed a bit since she was surprised with what Rei had done. Kai looked as if he was astonished. His ruby eyes can tell. But why? Hmmm....  
  
And with that the three sang, but ONE OF THEM was out of tune. Who could that be? " Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you baby, and every time I see you in my dreams I see your face it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby...!" Rei ended and bowed in front of Zhang. Zhang smiled inaudibly. Kyouju was just staring at his funny pals.  
  
"Hey stop singing, will YOU? Don't ruin the breezy weather." Kai said frostily with a tinge of can't-tell-feeling.  
  
"We did that so you could recognize that luscious Britney! Tsk, tsk. She's one of the most beautiful girls in the world!" Takao responded, then continued, "You know her already?"  
  
"I don't know that jerk. And I don't care at all." Kai replied still feeling that odd sensation.  
  
The "Oh I see..." of the gang could be heard all over the house.  
  
The quality time continued to surge, they were laughing at each other's answers. And they have seen the whole website. They commented it was fun knowing that many people idolize them. Generally, they're having a good time.  
  
But how about the preparations they would be doing for school?  
  
They are really forgetful.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Sorry guys, I'm not good in describing things whatsoever.  
  
I can't tell so much about Zhang in this fic because this is centered to the blade breakers. She is Rei's childhood friend here, and also in my fic Love Spring. (but that's not yet done. Haha)  
  
Please read and review. Thanks! I hope you liked it! =) Watch out for the next chapter! 


	2. What a disaster! Chapter2

Note: Hi! Let's talk about Chapter 1. finally the guys have changed their outfit... (whew! Hehe.)  
  
Oh BTW Due to Drago-Kai's request (Hi drago-kai! Hehe...) I will give you Zhang's bio. (Oh actually drago-kai I have already sent you a mail regarding Zhang's bio but for the others well here it is...)  
  
Name: Zhang Chunquang Birthday: January 20 (I created her this day! Haha. =) Good thing I remembered the date!) Age: 15 Eye color: Black Hair color: Purple Usual clothing: violet Chinese satin with badges of yinyang attached at both ends of her dress. There's a long slit (oooohhhhh!) Her footwear is just ordinary black slippers. (Her appearance was somewhat described in the chapter1 of this story)  
  
If there are some things I forgot to put in here please ask me if you want to know more. This is all I can say for now about her.  
  
Uh well... all of the readers eyes here... Have you read my fic love spring? That's actually Zhang's romantic and wonderful story with Rei and Kai but it's not yet done. (oh stupid me! Bangs head on the wall)  
  
But I will give you some highlights of my fic Love Spring... It's up to you if you want to read or not. =) Actually I really don't know how's my style of writing. =) I don't know if it's great or it sucks...  
  
Zhang is Rei's childhood friend. She went to Japan to visit Rei and also to join in their break. She's also from China yet she's on a higher status than Rei. From the first time the blade breakers met Zhang, they all admired her because of her simple beauty and extreme thoughtfulness and compassion. (Especially Takao! Haha!) She is very shy, though she got along well with Kyouju, Max and Takao. At first she was afraid of Kai, but then when she became close to him, she felt that special feeling to him. She understood why Kai acted that way. On the other hand, Rei is a very good friend to Zhang, and Zhang appreciates it very much, but then Zhang is Rei's first love so he would do anything for her. Even to the point of fighting for her, whereas Kai, who already knows Zhang's feelings, doesn't even care. He's still in the state of uncertainty. FYI Kai is the narrator of the story.  
  
WHOOPS! Enough of this. =) Proceed to chapter2 =)  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This is it.  
  
After spending a quite long quality time with each other, after teasing and laughing so hard at their sidesplitting actions. The gang had FINALLY decided to prepare for tomorrow's schooling.  
  
The gang was in the living room. All the books, notebooks, gel pens, coloring markers and some other school supplies were scattered on the couch and even on the green carpet. They were currently looking for the books, which indicate their year level. Junior books for the blue-haired lad, tan-headed beyblade buff and the blonde boy, which includes Verbal English and Languages, Biology and Chemistry, Mathematics, Computer, History, and Sports Training. Senior books for the Russian and the Chinese schoolboy, the same as the books of the Juniors but the Bio & Chem was changed into Physics and there were additional subjects; Psychology and Commerce Supervision, the introduction of two subjects that would be taken up in college.  
  
These were delivered a while ago by the DAI corporation, Daitenji-san's company.  
  
They were really grateful to Daitenji-san. Without him, they would be just ordinary kids, unpopular teenagers in town. They must and REALLY MUST accept Daitenji-san's every offer to them. It is the only way to express their deepest gratitude to him. And besides, all his proposals were undisruptive; they always contribute to their welfare. They don't have regrets to anything they acknowledged from Daitenji-san.  
  
The blade breakers were arranging their things. Takao was sitting on the green carpet, as well as Max and Kyouju.  
  
These three had been together all the time. According to Rei, they are the "triplets" of their team. The "triplets" day is not complete if the other one is not present.  
  
Takao yawned loudly, not covering his mouth. Kai looked at him with great annoyance. The others were just doing what they are supposed to do.  
  
"Haaaaaaiiiii.... I'm sleepy..." He's already heavy-eyed as if he would be slumbering at any point now.  
  
On the other hand, Rei and Kai were sitting back to back, but still a few inches apart on the couch. Rei was gathering his books while Kai was merely sitting, looking at the wall clock. The time is 8:00 pm  
  
Rei and Kai had been known as the big brothers of the team. The triplets call them the "duo strength" of the blade breakers. They had always been the matured looking and grown-up to the eyes of the other three younger. Probably because they were the most experienced when it comes to beyblading. They are also good in giving pieces of advice.  
  
But most of the time they do not obey Rei, since they are not afraid to him. If ever Kai would shoot them his DO-AS-WHAT-YOU-ARE-TOLD look, they will follow. They always say that Kai is the creepiest of them.  
  
The group would be misleading if they quarrel, though. If they get into a fight, it'd be a lot deeper than the three who had only petty wrangles.  
  
Meanwhile, Zhang was leaning on the couch; legs folded close to her chest.  
  
There was a long-lasting tranquility. Feeling he is becoming deaf with the silence, Rei started to open a conversation.  
  
"Guys, are you excited?" Rei asked over. They gawped at the beaming Rei with good grace.  
  
"Yes! We'll surely be surrounded by many school kids tomorrow!" Max exclaimed elatedly.  
  
Takao puckered his lips as his mannerism. "Not really. I'm thinking of the Math lessons. Those would be surely complicated! Sheez!"  
  
Kyouju cut in. "I bet Rei and Zhang wouldn't be thinking as much as you do, Takao."  
  
Rei and Zhang looked at each other. Then turned their heads to Kyouju."Huh?, But why?" They asked intriguingly.  
  
Kyouju removed the strands of hair that makes his face tickly. "Uh, well I do believe Chinese populace are good in Math and can solve Math problems as fast as they could, Right?" He said, putting down his Bio & Chem book, and picking up his Math book.  
  
"Ows, really?" Takao asked in a sleepy tone. He yawned once again.  
  
Rei rolled his eyes, looking above. "Not all of us are good in Math. Just like me." He retorted meekly.  
  
"Don't believe in him, He's really good in Math." At last! Zhang have decided to speak. This was the very first line she uttered in this story. Well anyway...  
  
Rei scratched his head. "No, I'm not. And you're talking as if you're not the School representative in Math Regional quiz bee during elementary." Rei divulged to the group.  
  
The "oohs" of the gang were heard all over the room.  
  
Zhang's face reddened elusively. "That's during our elementary days, Rei." She giggled.  
  
Kai had been closing his eyes for a few moments now but he was heeding the talks. He felt the tension rush to his tough essence. Why do I feel so upset today?  
  
Kyouju skimmed the pages of his Math book, as if he's looking for something. He snapped his fingers. "Ah! This is it! Let Rei and Zhang try this one." He removed two leaves from his notebook and lent them two gel pens.  
  
The childhood friends looked at each other again. Then they got the two sheets of paper and gel pens.  
  
"Okay, it says here, time limit is 30 seconds, here is the problem: A certain ball falling from a height rebounds to one-half of that height, assuming there is no air resistance. If the ball first falls from a height of 10 meters, what is the total distance it will have traveled when it strikes the ground the third time? Time starts now..." Kyouju looked at his watch and started to count.  
  
The two scribbled the significant facts in the problem then started to solve.  
  
Takao was in deep musing. And deeper, and deeper and much deeper...  
  
"Hey Takao, Kyouju is fit for a trivia master, isn't he?" Max asked out of the blue.  
  
Takao was now in deep... perplexity. "Eh?"  
  
"20 seconds left..." Kyouju said then turned to Takao. "Takao, you can't solve it without pen and paper."  
  
Takao puckered his lips again, "Yeah whatever!"  
  
Then... The two Chinese said in unison...  
  
"Answer is 25!"  
  
They looked at them with much amazement.  
  
Kyouju looked at his watch "Great! You've done it within 15 seconds!"  
  
Takao got Rei and Zhang's papers. He looked at them. He was still in great confusion... "Damn... How'd they do that?!"  
  
The Chinese boy and girl blushed.  
  
"Now you have proven that Chinese are really good and fast in solving Math problems." Kyouju commented, and then he closed the Math book.  
  
"I really hate Math!" Takao threw the papers, He cried out, stood up and stomped his feet.  
  
Kai smirked, "It's true that you hate something you can't figure out." The group cackled frantically.  
  
Takao rolled his eyes. "Heh, what on earth you say."  
  
After the teasing and mocking, there was again great silence. Everybody is looking at his books except Kai who was just sitting at ease.  
  
Rei scanned over his books. He noticed a plum-colored tome. It says there: COMMERCE SUPERVISION.  
  
His eyebrows creased in confusion. "Why do we have to study this?" He then browsed over the book.  
  
Hearing what Rei had just said, Kai sat up straightly, His eyes widened when he read the title. "What? I don't have plans on being an industrialist!"  
  
Rei nodded his head with agreement. "Me, too."  
  
"Nyahahaha poor seniors! You would experience that business management whatever!" Takao taunted at the seniors in the group particularly Kai.  
  
"Hah! As if you would stop by the junior year and would not continue the next school year... oh most probably because you're one stupid boy." Kai said incessantly, of course with that sardonic tone.  
  
Takao gritted his teeth with fury. "Grrr....."  
  
Kai laughed insultingly.  
  
"You're as cold as the temperature below sub-zero!"  
  
"You're dumber than the dumbest person in the world."  
  
"Anti-social!"  
  
"Gluttonous."  
  
"Slothful!"  
  
"Sluggish."  
  
Of course who would be the savior? No one but the Chinese boy must be the one to stop the later-would-become-wrestling fight. "Enough of those spiteful exchanges."  
  
"Hey guys, don't act so infantile." Max said, Kyouju dozed his head in agreement. Zhang was just quiet, and simply sitting on the couch.  
  
Kai already stopped but Takao was still blabbering. Kai became so serious; he shot Takao his death glare.  
  
Takao gasped. **Yikes I won't look at him anymore!  
**  
Noticing the tension grow more immense, Max cut them off then asked curiously, "Kai, aren't you going to fix the things you should have to bring tomorrow?" he gazed at Kai but unfortunately he was talking to a person who already closed his eyes. The blonde boy sweat dropped. **Whew... Nice talking to you.  
  
**All of a sudden, Zhang leaned forward then gathered the few books left. She set aside some of the Junior books for the others to arrange them. And gathered the Senior books left behind for Kai.  
  
Kai was a bit astounded. He was about to stop Zhang when...  
  
"No, it's all right." Zhang uttered then smiled sweetly at Kai.  
  
They looked at Zhang who was still arranging Kai's school supplies. Noticing the gauzy looks of the group, she gladly smiled at them then continued what she was doing.  
  
"You're one lucky guy! Zhang volunteered to organize your things." Kyouju spoke while browsing the pages of his Bio & Chem book. Rei was glancing at Zhang with a tinge of ... jealousy?  
  
"Hn." Kai gazed at Kyouju then at Zhang. **Kind girl. I don't regret moving in to this house.** He bent backward then put his arms behind his head.  
  
Takao conversed plausibly with Kai, "Don't you feel ashamed while you're looking at our friend arrange your things? You know Zhang must also arrange her things; she's not one of your helpers over there in Russia. You must be the one arranging them, don't you think?"  
  
Kai looked grumpily at Takao, his eyebrows rucked up. "Are you going to start again?"  
  
Realizing he must have withdrawn his words, Takao's blue eyes whirled to everyone, making them gesticulate a "that's what you get for being so garrulous" sign. His face had become purplish. To get rid of Kai's crabby stare, he picked up a book, without knowing that he picked Math. He instinctively scanned the book's pages; there were a lot of numbers and numerical equations, which made him much woozier. "WAAAAAH!" He threw the book... Sorry to say, the book thumped the supercilious Russian's FACE. Not head but FACE.  
  
As the book sloshed down Kai's face, his face was gradually seen. He looked more huffily as he was a while ago.  
  
"You'd better hide under your mother's kilt or you will regret it for the rest of your life..." Kai groused grimly, letting off the deadliest glare you have ever seen.  
  
Takao was thrilled; he hid behind Max's back. Max was also petrified. Kai stood up, holding Takao's Math book.  
  
Takao also stood up and was about to go. "Ohgottagonowbye!"  
  
"No, we're not yet done, blue-haired idiotic!" Kai started to chase Takao. Takao ran all over the living room. Kai threw on him his book.  
  
"Ouch! It hurts!" Takao exclaimed then clutched his head. Takao picked up his book then threw on Max, who luckily caught it.  
  
Recognizing he has nothing to toss on Takao, Kai signaled Max to throw him the pillow beside Kyouju.  
  
Takao realized it, "No No Max don't!" He waved his hands crossly gesturing a NO hint.  
  
But unluckily, Max threw the pillow to Kai.  
  
"Max! I thought you were my—" Kai hurled the pillow on Takao. "Ouch!"  
  
Max stood up on the soft settee then screamed. "PILLLOOOW FIGHHHT!"  
  
Everybody had his pillow fight. Kai and Takao had their pillow fight, as well as Zhang and Rei, and Max and Kyouju.  
  
It's unusual for Kai to join the "fun" pillow fight. Maybe he doesn't want to be a curmudgeon for the day.  
  
The gang didn't notice the time had set to 8:00 pm.  
  
Everybody was so happy and agitated, but there's one problem:  
  
Re's eyes widened in distress, "AAAH! Look around the room!"  
  
It's a total catastrophe to see the books scattered around the room again.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Hmmm... I hope you would keep an eye on my fic. Please read and review, thanks! =) 


	3. What a disaster! Chapter3

Note: Ei guys! Sorry for not updating for a month or two, I had been so busy the past few weeks so... yeah right uh well Lei-chan joined with me in doing this chapter. She wrote the first scene (before the flashback) after that it's me already. Okay so I hope you'd enjoy reading. Add a review... thanks!

Chapter 3

"Guys, I think we have a problem."

The tension was still very obvious though the actual event had already ceased. Rei slightly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he watched the blue door close itself from them. He was annoyed; strike that he was pissed and he couldn't quite accept the fact that someone had just ruined his chi. Namely, none other than Kai AKA Mr. Unemotional-and-Uncaring-Bastard. **Damn him and his bastardly ways.**

The triplets soon found this very... unnerving. If they don't act now who knows what might happen next?!

Eventually, Max was the first brave one to react. "NOOOOOOO!!!!! Rei don't kill Kai!!!!!"

"Of course he WON'T kill Kai! Then we'd be one member short!!!"

"Haha Takao....." Kyouju mumbled as he studied the now oblivious-but-pissed Chinese. 'Uh-oh...' he thought, his ever invisible eyes running over from Rei's apparent irritated expression to his fisted hands. He tried to produce a convincing smile.

"Ne, Rei don't take it seriously. I mean, Kai has always been like that, right? It's already his normal self... so, no hard feelings?"

Thankfully, Rei had finally composed himself when Kyouju had begun talking. And yes, he had considered that getting angry over something trifle was kind of immature. "Ah... I guess you're right. But it was somewhat arrogant of him to walk-out just like that...."

"Well, he is Kai..."

-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-

"Aren't we going to hit the hay?" Max asked nearing to snooze while putting his things in his bag. Eyes were half-closed.

Everybody was crowding in the room again, except Zhang who was still in the kitchen, washing the plates the boys had eaten on.

The boys were all standing; actually they were on a circular path, as if they were getting ready for a game. In a clockwise position, Rei was standing languidly in one leg probably because of the sleepiness he was feeling, and his right arm was on the desk. Kyouju was on his left, with arms crossed. Beside Kyouju was Max who simply stood there, holding his bag. Kai faced the windows, his back facing Takao who was directly on the same line up where he was. Takao was near the doorway and he was at Rei's right side.

Time check: 9 pm. They were all tired. Tired because of the cleaning and arranging they did. Of course, whose eyes wouldn't be irritated if you would see lots of things scattered in a tiny living room and those stuffs were already required for tomorrow?

"Sorry to say but we still can't." replied the tired Chinese boy who was looking at the clothes laid on their bed. "We can't sleep unless we're going to iron these uniforms."

The "owwwws" echoed in the room.

Hearing this, Kai decided to go off in a huff. **Huh. Just try to get me involved with that and you'll see. **

Everybody was tired. And so was Rei. He's now a bit irritated. He asked in a derisive tone. "Where are you going?"

The triplets were just quiet. In times like this, they should behave well; else they would get involved in the squabble.

Noticing the tension between the two, Kyouju thought of speaking up but still seeking for the right words to say. **Hope this would turn out good.**

"Ah... eh.. Kai, this is your room, right? Where will you sleep if you'd go out?" He asked, still musing about it. His knees were somewhat shaking.

Kai's eyes widened but in just a quart of a second he unruffled himself. **I haven't thought of it! Damn. Uh well**...

"You don't need to care, do you?" Kai rejoined frostily. Every time he's angry, his Russian accent would emerge.

Kyouju froze in the mid-air. **I guess those weren't the right words to say. E-he-he**

Kai then turned to Rei who was looking irately at him. A fed up look crossed Rei's face.

Kai felt a slight rush somewhere in his face, He lip-bit. With his eyes narrowed, he said with great scorn, telling it to the whole group particularly to the Chinese lad, "Don't ever follow. I'm going where I'm supposed to."

The triplets looked at each other and blunted a heavy sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So that was the problem Kyouju was talking about. Kai, the snooty Russian lad, whose persistence and consideration is as long as a PIECE of string and Rei, the Chinese boy, whose job is to stop the arguments, quarreled. That was a hard thing to believe but it happened. As you have seen it was not that wordy but you could feel the pressure and so did the triplets.

Good thing Rei's exasperation subsided.

But there's one more problem though it was just petty.

"Okay okay guys, let's do this quickly. Now, who would iron the uniforms?" Rei's tone changed. It had become some kind of a cool but a serious one. He had already recovered from that event and was ready to finish off.

The triplets looked at each other. Rei looked at them. They were all looking at each other.

"Fine, Kyouju can you do it?" Rei asked unperturbedly, gawking at Kyouju who shook his head heavily, as if his head would be removed from his neck because of that.

"OH no not me, definitely not me! Um.... Eh... ah! Maybe Max can do it!" Kyouju pointed at Max. Max gave a clueless look.

"Eh? I don't know how to do such a thing! Ah... Takao!" Max pointed at Takao. Takao gestured a no no.

"Haha! You can't trust me to do that! Um.. Rei! You just do it yourself I know you can do it ne!" Takao turned to Rei. Rei pointed near his chest.

"Me? Sad to say but no I can't do that. Oh C'mon Kyouju I know you can iron the clothes!" Rei said while looking on the ceiling.

Kyouju winked his eyes repeatedly even if you couldn't see it. "Please, I don't do my chores at home so how can I do that? Max, please do it!"

Max wobbled. "NO! My father didn't teach me how to do that chore. Takao don't be shy. You do the ironing."

"I'll repeat what I've just said. YOU-CAN'T-TRUST-ME-TO-DO-THAT! okaaayy!" Takao bellowed.

"Then who would do it?" Rei asked inquiringly.

They became quiet for a minute, looked at the ceiling then gawked at each other. Eventually, Rei was the first to think of a nice idea.

"C'mon let's have a draw lots. Whatever chore you have picked up will be the chore you have to do for the whole week. Zhang will do the cooking. Deal?"

"Oh yeah, deal! That's fair enough!" Takao bawled over. Max bobbed his head.

Kyouju wanted to say something. "Wait, how about Kai?"

"The one left would be his task whether he likes it or not." Rei said with that ironic tone which lingered all over his character.

Rei got a piece of paper then scribbled there: washing of clothes, washing the dishes, ironing the clothes, cleaning the house, maintaining the cleanliness of the garden, then

tore them into tiny parallel pieces after that rolled them. Then, they picked up the papers.

Max was too happy to see the one written on his paper: maintaining the cleanliness of the garden. **Good choice Maxie boy! **"I'm going to clean the garden, haha!"

Takao was not that contented when he read the paper. Cleaning of the house. **Oh my God this is not it is supposed to be. **"Mine is house cleaning, huhu."

Rei almost slumbered. **What? Washing the clothes? Fine. Okay. I was the one who thought of this, I don't have the right to complain. **"I picked up the washing of the clothes task."

Kyouju looked wasted. "Waaah! So I'd be ironing the clothes. Okay okay I'm gonna do the best that I can but don't whine huh! I'm not good at it. Truthfully, I really don't know how to do it but of course to be fair I must do it!"

Rei looked at the left behind paper on his hand. He closed his fist, scrunching up the paper. So **Kai would be the one washing the plates. I hope he won't shatter them up.**

Rei's expression changed to a slightly comical but facetious one. He tried to make his voice louder so Kai would hear it wherever he was now. Besides, it's already nighttime and it is more serene than the previous hours of the day. "Guys, thanks for your COOPERATION."

"You're welcome!" The triplets chorused. Rei, Max and Takao looked at each other.

"Kyouju, Max and I are going to sleep now. Can you please do the ironing fast?" Rei requested graciously. Kyouju looked more done in than a while ago.

Then Rei, Max and Takao said at one fell swoop. "GOOD LUCK!"

Kyouju heaved a deep sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Post a review. Thanks! Watch out for chapter 4!


End file.
